TvNimerise Anime (South Anierica)
TvNimerise Anime is South Anierican entertainment television network owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts cartoons, series, anime and sitcoms. History TvNimerise Anime was launched on May 26, 2003. On May 20, 2014, TvNimerise switched to the 16:9 picture format, and launched in HD simulcast. It was also launched in the Timeshift service. Programming Current programming Morning-Daytime (6am-8pm) *''The 3 Amigonauts'' (from October 2, 2017 - present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (from April 7, 2014 - present) *''Lego Legends of Chima'' (from February 3, 2014 - present) *''Lego Nexo Knights'' (from August 1, 2016 - present) *''Nate is Late'' *''Pokemon: Black and White'' (from September 5, 2011 - present) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (from November 5, 2007 - present) *''SheZow'' (from November 5, 2012 - present) *''Talking Tom and Friends'' (from June 5, 2017 - present) Evening-Nighttime (8pm-6am) *''Annoying Orange'' (from June 5, 2013 - present) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (from October 6, 2008 - present) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (from July 4, 2016 - present) *''Family Guy'' (from May 26, 2003 - present) *''M.A.S.H'' (from May 26, 2003 - present) *''Ridiculousness'' (from September 3, 2012 - present) *''The Simpsons'' (from May 26, 2003 - present) *''Slugterra'' (from September 2, 2013 - present) Former programming *''Bleach'' (from May 30, 2005 - March 25, 2013) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (from May 26, 2003 - March 31, 2014) *''F-Zero GP Legend'' (from May 24, 2004 - March 25, 2013) *''Hello Kitty'' (from May 26, 2003 - March 31, 2014) *''Kyoro-chan'' (from May 26, 2003 - March 31, 2014) *''Mew Mew Power'' (from May 26, 2003 - March 25, 2013) *''Naruto'' (from May 26, 2003 - March 31, 2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (from May 30, 2005 - March 26, 2012) Logos TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First logo (May 26, 2003 - June 30, 2008) TvNimerise (2008-2017).png|Second logo (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise HD (2014-2017).png|First HD logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise +1 (2014-2017).png|First timeshift logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise (2017-2018).png|Third logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise HD (2017-2018).png|Second HD logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise +1 (2017-2018).png|Second timeshift logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Fourth logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018, currently used for social media via Twitter) TvNimerise HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Third timeshift logo (January 1 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Fifth logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise HD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Fourth HD logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise +1 (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Fourth timeshift logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v., zimska versija).png|First winter logo (December 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise Anime (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Anime HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Anime +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Classic (2019-.n.v., versija programski blok).png|Upcoming nighttime block logo (February 25, 2019) Category:Nimerise SRL Category:Anime television channels Category:Television channels in Fulal Category:Fulal Category:Television channels in Rezag Category:Rezag Category:Television channels in Houine Category:Houine Category:Television channels in Litasuvos Category:Litasuvos Category:Television channels in Meksica Category:Meksica Category:Television channels in Voronkova Category:Voronkova Category:Television channels in Krakow Category:Krakow